Never Stop Believeing
by livefreely9
Summary: Courtney is broken, heart broken that is. After Trent breaks up with her she seems lost. Could this be Duncan's chance to win her over? Or will she never love again? sucky summary. better story. T for language CxD CxT
1. Heart Breaker

**SUPER-DUPER WAFFLE IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**So, first off, I'm really sorry that I haven't started my next story yet...but the truth is that I've sort of lost interest in the whole idea. **

**But I don't know if that's fair, so f anyone REALLY wants me to write it I will. But it probably won't be more than five or six chapters (I'll try my best) and it probably won't be out for a while. **

** I was waiting to start this story because I wanted to wait until I got a new laptop so that I can type my stories on a better word processor because this one SUCKS!**

**Also, to be fair I am also taking requests for new stories, I'll have a voting for the ones that are suggested. **

**And...ya'll ready for this?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A sequel to Don't You Remember Me ? Is also an option...so if that's what you want you can ether review this story or PM me. **

**And please note that my grammar has improved and since I'm only doing one story at a time now I will try to make it as descriptive as possible. **:)

**So for all your patient waiting I'm going to do something a little different...a total drama one shot! well, sort of...I'm going to be really random so just bear with me. Lots of DXC because I'm obsessed. **

**Disclaimer: it's not mine. **

_Courtney_

I feel so hated. So unloved. So revolting. Like my heart means nothing, because it has been broken so many times. The empty void where my soul should be is sucking my very being into dark nothingness by the second. And with it I am slowly fading.

Wonder what's up with the gothic poetry? Well, for that we'd have to back to about this time yesterday. When HE broke my heart.

_*flashback* (A/N yah a flashback!)_

_I was walking down the road towards the park where my true love, my very soul, and my reason for being was waiting for me to meet him. His name was Trent, we had been dating for almost half a year, he had the most lushious black hair and piercing green eyes you would ever see. He was just muscular enough to make him look hot, but not make him look like he was on steriods. Evey part of him to me was perfect. _

_We shared so much in common, our love of music and acedemics, and of course our undying love for each other._

_Or so I thought. _

_I caught sight of him over by the fountain where we would pratcice our instruments in perfect harmony together. I now shun those joyous memories. _

_"Trent!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around his neck._

_"Hey Court.." he stammered lightly hugging me back. I sensed worry in his voice._

_"What's wrong?" I asked looking straight into his eyes, they weren't full of sparkle like normal. They were dark _

_"Well...I...you see..." he stammered, like he couldn't find the right words. I tensed up._

_"What?" I asked innocently _

_"...I...I ...I'll just come right out and say this...there's no easier way..." he explained_

_I felt teasr start to sting my eyes, I knew what was coming next.._

_"I think we need to seperate." Trent explained_

_"W...wh...why?" I sobbed letting the tears fall_

_"Courtney listen- "_

_"Why would we have to break up? What's wrong with us? Is it me?" I couldn't stop asking questions. There was so much pain in my chest I was panicing._

_"Listen, I just feel it's the best thing to do...we don't seem to be seeing eye to eye lately..." he reasoned_

_"It's because of that Goth girl...isn't it?"I muttered. Trent had been sneaking glances at her ever since she moved to our school. He tried to hide it but I knew he was. I tried to think he would get over her._

_He just stared at me for a few moments, maybe trying to think of an answer._

_"How could you leave me for her? After all we've been through! I LOVED you! I gave you my virginity! doesn't that mean anything to you?" I screamed._

_"That was then, I'm sorry, We're over." He replied_

_Appearantly it didn't._

_* end of flashback* (A/N awwwwwwww! :( )_

I was right he started going out with that whore the day after he dumped me. I still couldn't believe that someone that I loved so much could have been so fake...

I'm sitting on the front bench of the school, first bell isn't supposed to ring for another half-an-hour but I like to get here early so I can have some time to relax and get into class before the herd shows up.

Trent and I had always used to do this together. We would sometimes do homework, or talk, or read, or make-out,...or talk. but now it was just me. sitting on the cold metal bench in the middle of Febuary's morning air all by myself. The space where he used to sit seemed even colder now that he wasn't there..

"Yo, Princess. fancy meeting you here! Where's Elvis?" Duncan smirked taking a seat down next to me. **(A/N you all know what Duncan looks like...I don't need to explain)**

"Ugh, what do YOU want Duncan? And why are you here so early...you're barely even here at all." I questioned looking annoyed as possible.

"One, I'm here early because my parents had early shifts and I needed a ride so they dropped me off early, Two I came to talk, and three, you didin't answer my question." he replied. Darn he was good.

"Trent isn't here." I spat

"I can see _that_." he said sarcastically "where is he was my question."

"I don't know." I said fighting back tears, I couldn't face him.

"Yeah right, you two always know where each other are..you're like..in love." he reasoned. Wierd I took a galnce at him and I almost saw hurt on his face...No!couldn't be! He only likes to tease and annoy me.

"He's not in love with me...not anymore... " I nearly sobbed

"Did he break up with you?" Duncan questioned, his voice raising

"Why do you even care?" I nearly yelled suddenly sounding angry and facing him to cover up my sadness.

"Because if he did I can beat the crap out of him for you." he half smirked

"No...he's not worth it.." I expalined calming down a little.

"Wow, he broke your heart and you're sticking up for him?" he asked amazed

"I'm not sticking up for him, I'm just saying he isn't worth your time. Can you please leave? I want to be alone." I commanded. he scooted closer to me.

"Are you deaf? I said back off!" I yelled giving him a slight shove. He just came back again.

"What is your problem?" I yelled backing up on the bench.

_Duncan_

I coudn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand to see her beat herself up like this over the man-whore fag Trent. If he dumped her that was his loss. Courtney was the best thing that would ever happen to him and I'd love to see the look on his face when he realized that.

Yeah, so I always had a little crush on Courtney...so what? Ever since the day I saw her for the first time in Bio Class. The way her Hair shined in the sunlight because she had been sitting by the window. Her onyx Eyes met mine and after that there was no going back.

I couldn't get up the nerve to tell her how I felt so I did it the only way I knew how. I bugged her a teased her, but it was only for her attention. She was always with Trent. I knew that he was only playing it up for her to get into her pants. I had over heard him in the Guys locker room talking to Justin about it. I finally snapped when he told him how easy it was to convince and seduce her. He called her a slut because of it. I couldn't tell her because she's never believe me.

This was a moment I had been waiting for for a very long time. It was now or never. I leaned in close, took her chin in my hand and brought her lips up to mine. They were soft against mine, but it seemed so right, so though it only lasted a couple of seconds.

She pulled back ad looked at me with a shocked expression. She looked like she was thinking whether she enjoyed it, or to punch me in the face. Before she could decide I slipped a piece of paper into her hand that had my address and number on it.

"If you need someone to turn to, my door's always open.." I said walking ino the building. I didn't get a reply back.

I didin't expect her to actually call me, it was a long shot. So guessed how suprised I was when Courtney showed up at my house that evening with a baseball bat and spray paint.

"Is the Option for Beating the crap out of Trent still open?" She asked quietly, half smiling.

"Of course." I replied, walking out with a smirk.

**I hope this one-shot is better than the last one...I put a little more time into this. **

**So please review and answer some of the Questions above about future stories. And let me know if you want me to leave this a one-shot or continue it...because I have some ideas. **

**peace and love...Livefreely9**


	2. The Things I Do For Love

**Hi everyone! I got some awesome reviews for this story, so I'm going to continue it for a little while. **

** Also I do realize that Trent was a little OOC, but everything will be explained soon enough...mahahahaha...**

**So before I start–**

**Duncan: start the story Dam**t!**

**I was getting there! Sheesh! I just wanted to thank all the people who reviewed, and even if you didn't now you have the chance...and if you still don't ...I'll find you... :)**

**Disclaimer: me no own nothing but plot.**

_Courtney_

Walking to school the next morning I actually had a spring in my step and a smile on my face. Duncan and I had a great time destroying Trent's car last night. What I wouldn't give to see the look on his face right now.

_Flashback_

"_So princess, you want to do the honors." Duncan asked handing me the bat. _

"_Gladly." I agreed. I took a firm grip on the handle of the bat and swung with all my might into the car's hot-waxed side. _

_Luckily there was no alarm, and Trent nor his parents seemed to be home. Giving Duncan and I plenty of time to spray paint and destroy the car. _

_End of short flashback. _

I giggled at the thought. Although it felt nice to get some revenge, I felt a pang of guilt go through me at the same time. Vandalism was not a good look on a high honor's student like me. I shuddered at the thought of me turning into one of those dirty, juvenile, pierced rule-breakers.

_Like Duncan_ I thought to myself.

No, Duncan may have been juvenile but he wasn't...well...well I don't know. Weird how I was with him for such a short time and I feel like I know him. I mean he kissed me, _kissed_ me. Does he like me? Was he just trying to annoy me like always? That must have been it, he can't really have actual feeling for me.

I got to school early again like always but this time I went to my locker first so could drop off some things. Then I suddenly panicked when thinking of my school work.

_Oh my gosh! I didn't do my homework! Shit! _I really need to stop hanging around Duncan...he must be a bad influence.

I started pacing around the corner of the hallway, and while distracted by my own thoughts, I didn't see another student come around the corner in time for me to avoid bumping into them. Books and paper fell to the floor as we collided, sending me and him to the cold tiled floor with a thud.

"Hey! Watch we're you're-oh! Courtney! It's you!" The other student said, I realized it was Justin Smith. THE hottest guy in school. Hot hair, long and shabby, not body, hard and muscular, a great white smile, and blazing blue eyes. He sometimes used to hang around Trent and me but I didn't know him too well.

"Yeah it's me. What are you doing here so early?" I asked awkwardly reaching for my things.

"Oh no , allow me." he offered taking my hand and picking up my books with the opposite hand.

"Um...thank you." I replied as he handed me my now re-organized book bag.

"To answer your question I just came to pick up some things to do for class, coincidence meeting you here." he explained flashing me a white smile.

"I..I'm always here a little early.." I stuttered slightly blushing at the sight of his smile.

"Cool..maybe we could hang out sometime, ether here or somewhere else if you wanted to..you know Just as friends because I respect the fact that you're currently in a relationship." he offered. Was that really a question? How could I say no? That's what I would have thought before, now I wasn't so sure.

"Thanks Justin, that means alot...but I just went through a pretty tough break-up and I don't know if I'm ready to get into another one yet." I muttered looking down at my feet.

"Whoa! Pump the breaks for a second." he stopped. "Trent Mathews broke up with you?"

"Yeah..." I replied

"When?" he sounded astonished

"Couple days ago...Listen thanks again for the offer, maybe we can hang out some time but right now I have homework tom do." I said walking past him. I could feel tears start to burn my eyes. I felt someone lightly take my hand before I pulled away.

"Oka, but just remember he's an idiot for letting go of someone as wonderful as you." he smiled sympathetically looking me dead in the eye. I smiled back blushing.

"Thank you...that means a lot." I replied.

He let go of my hand and went off to my locker. It was closer to first bell now, I still had time to finish my homework, but some people were starting to show up. I passed the geography home room and felt my heart squeeze as I heard the sound of Trent's voice.

"I just woke up this morning at it was totally wrecked!" I heard him exclaim

"No way!" someone replied

"Yeah! I so should have turned the alarm on!" he exclaimed

I ignored the rest of the conversation and continued to walk down the hallway. Smirking to myself on the outside but still feeling broken on the inside.

_Duncan_

Last night with Courtney was incredible! And no it's not what you're thinking you perverts! Man. Just the way she looked so happy...she was almost never like that, certainly never around me. When I saw her smile I felt this weird feeling inside, like...butterflies

NO! Crap man! I'm turning into a mush! Sure I like the girl but...I'm not a mush! I had to keep my reputation straight. Love is not in my reputation. I had already kissed this girl! How much more of my emotions was I going to let slip? By this rate I may as well tell her I love her by the end of the week!

I shock these thoughts off as I saw the douche bag himself. That's right, Trent. Just looking at the Guys oddly shaped head sent boiling rage throughout my body. **(A/N I guess it's not Trent's fault that his head is shaped weird..he's a cartoon.) **

I was about to walk up and tell him off maybe throw a fist or two. But pretty boy beat me to it. Justin and Trent seemed to be talking and I couldn't help myself but to ease drop. I quickly hid behind a dried up gum covered trash can to listen in.

"So you dumped Court?" Justin asked

"Yeah." Trent replied grimly. Refusing to make eye contact with Justin.

"Listen man you need to get over this you're making me feel like this is my fault." Justin reasoned

"It's not you're fault that Courtney flirted with you." Trent muttered

That hit me like a ton of bricks. Courtney hadn't cheated on Trent...did she? No, that's not her style. She's to much of a good girl to cheat.

"Besides, you came to me as soon as she did, that should count for something." Trent half smiled

So Justin told him that? And Trent believed him? The real question was do I believe him.

"I guess so; and besides, I saw you with that new girl Gwen..." Justin hinted

"What? Her? Yeah we're friends but we both kind of want to keep it that way right now..she's cool but she's not like...you know _her_." Trent explained

"I understand man, but you need to get back out there don't let this keep you down." Justin reasoned

"Maybe." Trent muttered.

Then the first bell rang and both of then were off. But I had to stop and think things over. I wouldn't be the first time I was late to class.

Did Courtney really cheat on Trent? With that fag Justin? Have every girl in the school wrapped around his finger, devious, horrible Justin? She can do better than THAT! But...what if she really did flirt with Justin? Did she _like _him? Like, _like like _him? My stomach did another flip at the thought.

You know what? No. I wasn't going to let Courtney slip through my fingers. Not after being so close. I got up and walked to class thinking of a plan to win her over. Which was probably going to be hard because she almost hates my guts.

"The things I do for love.." I sighed to myself.

Chapter 2! So many questions! Was Courtney framed? Does she like Justin? What is Justin planning? What is Duncan planning? Will Trent and Gwen be together?

Review and I shall update!


	3. The Fight

**I want to thank everyone for their awesome reviews on this story, and I'm trying to update as often as I can.**

** But just a note...I probably won't update this story again until next week. I may be able to update sometime soon this week but I have golf camp to go to. Yeah that's right GOLF CAMP. :) I'm a girl that plays golf. go me! **

**So anyways please enjoy the story.**

**Just another note...DUNCAN AND COURTNEY FOREVER AND INFINITY!**

**Thought I'd put that in because of all the DxG stories popping up. :)**

**Disclaimer: see other chapters.**

_Duncan_

Courtney hasn't been her normal self all day, she seems depressed and junk. Which is weird for her. I mean she hasn't made a single person cry or yell all day. I couldn't help to feel...something. Weird. Like the feeling I got when my dog Pete ran away.

"Dude what's up with you?" Geoff asked talking with a mouth full of tuna sandwich. With Bridgette sitting to his side.

I was staring at Courtney who was sitting alone in the corner of the lunch room. She hadn't really talked to anyone much since the break-up. Princess usually sits with us during lunch and her social isolation was worrying me.

"Nothing man." I replied not making eye contact.

"Why isn't Courtney sitting with us?" Bridegette demanded staring daggers at me.

"Whoa! Kill the attitude Malibu. What makes you think it's MY fault?" I exclaimed

"Well you're always the one making perverted comments about her during lunch. What did you do to her now?" she said calming down a bit.

It was true comments and remarks where my specialty. I never will forget the look on her face the day I made the remark of how she was sucking on an ice pop. Man though, did my check sting.

"Earth to Duncan! Come in Duncan!" I snapped out of my daze to see Geoff trying to get my attention.

"Yeah what man?" I asked annoyed

"I said you should go apologize." Geoff repeated

"Hey listen, I know I'm one to tick her off but this is not my fault." I reassured

"Then someone should go talk to her." Geoff reasoned. "It's weird seeing Courtney so sad and not like...regular bossy Courtney."

"Yeah, the only time she's not like that is when she's around Trent..." Bridgette trailed off but stopped when she realized how they hadn't been talking to each other all week.

"Did they break up or something?" Geoff exclaimed which got the attention of some fo the people around us.

"SHH!" I seethed

"Sorry man but wow...Trent would never break up with Courtney! He loves her to death!" Geoff whispered in a hushed tone

"Well..." Bridgette started

"Well what?" I asked intently

"She...did tell me that her and Trent weren't as strong as they used to be...just about a week or two ago Trent had started to _lightly _been pushing her away..." she explained

"I think it's because he's been hanging around Justin so much. That dude is bad news man." Geoff guessed

Justin. That guy had only gotten here last year and he had already gone out with like seven girls. Breaking up with each one after like a week or so. He and Trent had started hanging out about two months ago. Everyone told him he was no good but he thought different, that he was actually a nice guy. Figures, Trent thinks everyone deserves a second chance. Except Courtney. I clenched my fists at the thought of how he had dumped her like trash.

"So that's he's been hanging out with that new girl so much!" Bridgette realized

"You know her?" I asked

"Yeah her name's Gwen. They started hanging out in math class but I don't know if it's anything serious." she explained

"No offense to Gwen but Trent would never dump Courtney for her something has to be up." Geoff stated

The next period bell rang meaning that lunch was over. But before Science I was going to get a little information n on the situation form our friendly neighborhood musician Trent. This was going to be good.

I found him getting books from his locker in the hallway.

"Trent." I seethed walking up to him.

"Duncan?" he questioned looking confused "What do you want?"

"Answers. Why did you break up with Princess?" I asked using my nickname for her so he knew I meant business

"Why don't you ask her?" he spat seeming angry that I brought it up.

"I did; what I found out that she's heart broken and confused. Now I'm asking you." I stated

"Yeah right. She knows what she did." Trent replied walking off.

I grabbed his shoulder stopping him before he could get away.

"I don't have time for this cat and mouse crap. What the hell did she do!" I demanded clenching my teeth.

He shrugged off my hand then turned to face me.

"I broke up with her because she was seeing other people behind my back!" he exclaimed trying to look angry but Duncan could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Bull shit." I stated "Courtney isn't like that."

"I didn't think so either until I heard it right from the source." he said

"What source would that be?" I questioned putting on my most serious face.

"Justin, he told me that Courtney was flirting with him last week. I couldn't continue going out with her if I knew that she didn't like me back anymore." Trent hissed at me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could he have been so stupid to take Justin's word like that?

"How could you be so stupid to believe Justin?" I exclaimed

"He's one my best friends! He would never lie to me over something as serious as this!" he yelled

"You took the word of a gut that you had been hanging out with for two months over the word of your own girlfriend for SIX months?" I seethed

He opened his mouth to say something but looked away for a moment. Then it hit me.

"You didn't even ask her for her side of the story? Did you?" I asked bewildered and enraged

"Look...I know what I know I didn't need her excuse." he half whispered

"No.." I whispered

"What?" he asked annoyed

"NO! You didn't asked her for her side of the story so that you would have an excuse to break up with her! So that you could go run off with Gwen!" I exclaimed

"No way! There's nothing going on between me and Gwen—

"Then why wouldn't you give her another chance? You give everyone another chance except the girl you loved!" I yelled

"Listen I don't have the slightest idea why you care so much but I know I did the right thing. I got to get to class." he ending walking off. He's not getting off that easy.

"Correction you give a second chance to everyone except the girl that you _pretended _to love so that you could get in her pants." I said crossing my arms.

I saw him stop walking and tense up. He turned around yo glare at me.

"What did you say?" he asked menacingly

"You heard me..I heard you talking about it with Justin. You never loved her."I stated simply

Something must have snapped inside of him because the next thing I knew I got a face full of fist. Hard too. I hit the ground hard. When I opened my eyes Trent was standing over me.

"Take it back!" he exclaimed

I swept my feet under his knocking him to the floor also. We both got back up at the same time.

"Never!" I exclaimed throwing another punch but missing

"I loved her!" he yelled

"You pretended to love her asshole!" I retorted having a hit on his face with my fist.

"what's going on out here!" we heard a teacher call from down the hallway. Trent grabbed his things from the ground and scattered off to class before I could catch him. I ran off into a nearby bathroom so not to get caught as well.

"Next person to talk to would be Justin." I thought out loud

**so that was the first action packed chapter of this story! Hope you enjoyed!**

**..um..please review..and I will be taking requested for little things to use in the story too so if anyone had anything I'd be happy to write it. **

**Please review! :)**


	4. Trent's Thoughts

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm going to try to finish this story before highschool starts in September...IDK. **

**Another note, I have officially dedicated this story to the purpose of creating no more hard feelings between the Gwen and Courtney between Duncan conflict. **

**Also that one commentary said that Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen get way too much screen time and fanfics which is kind of true so I'll try to incorporate some other characters from now on.**

**Disclaimer: see other chapters**

_Trent_

I sprinted off to Science class so not to be caught by the teacher. As I walked off I could still see Duncan standing there confused and I couldn't help but snicker. Then what he said quickly came washing over me once again.

I walked into Science and took me seat next to my lab partner Tyler Johnson. He was a good guy and all but what kind of annoyed me about him was that he always thought he knew what he was doing when he didn't. Not the best quality for a lab partner...especially when working with chemicals.

"What's up dude?" I asked casually taking my seat on the stool next to him.

"Man where have you been? I thought you would never show up." he replied jokingly

"You really think I would ditch?" I asked rhetorically

"Maybe." he explained "I mean Justin ditches all the time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Well you've been hanging out a lot..." he started

"Well that doesn't mean I would start acting like him." I reasoned "right?"

"Well you did dump Courtney out of the blue." came a sudden sarcastic voice from in back of us. The very same voice belonging to the school's book club captain Noah Hayden **(A/N anyone who can discover were Noah's last name comes from gets a cookie! Yum!).**

"Hey! I had a good reason!" I said turning my seat.

"A good enough reason to leave her crying in her room all day?" Tyler cut in curious

"Well...yeah...wait. How did you know she cried all day?" I asked. Suddenly a lump from in my chest.

"She told Bridgette who texted Lindsay and told me." he explained somewhat proudly.

"You spend _way_ too much time with your girlfriend if you're in on all the girl gossip." Noah remarked and Tyler shot him a dirty look.

"There is a reason" I said more to myself than anyone as the teacher walked in and class began to start.

Wasn't there?

_Later_

As study hall came around I had started to get a migraine from all the activity in my brain. I went to the library to get homework done.

As I started to get out my math a familiar voice rounded the corner.

"Hey. This spot taken? Say yes cause I already sat down." she said as the seat next to me was suddenly occupied

I turned to look, and of course, there sat Gwen with her black mailbag.**(A/N you all know what Gwen looks like, I don't need to explain right?)**

"Hey...yeah you can sit there." I replied casually

"Thanks..I just can't take anymore Cody today." she thanked looking relieved

"Aww, look who got herself a stalker on her second week of school." I fake cooed

"Suck it." she replied jokingly. I have come to known in the small time I've known her that you can't take what she says seriously or else you could get offended easily.

"That bad huh?" I asked

"I think he started going through my stuff." she said rummaging through her bag.

She pulled out her math homework as well and we sat in silence for a little while. After a few moments she finally spoke up.

"I heard about what happened in the hallway between you and the guy with the Mohawk today." She spoke up.

I suddenly stopped in the middle of my Algebra equation to look at her.

"That's going around already?" I half yelled

"Yeah..well...no." she explained shy

"Then how do you know about me and Duncan's fight?" I questioned

"Duncan's his name? Well. I kind of...eavesdropped from the girl's bathroom near the Science class hallway..." she dragged on.

I sighed trying to focus on my work.

"Is what you said true?" she asked

"I...is what true?"

"Did you really love her?" Gwen explained

"I did." I replied blankly

"Sorry..I didn't mean to open old wounds.." she started

"It's okay..better than keeping it all locked up right?"

"I guess...um Trent?." she asked

"Yeah?"

"...nothing." she replied

"No really what?" I urged

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think you're like Justin...I think you're kind of nice." she explained

"Thanks..you're one of the few." I smiled

"Yeah...well you had a reason and that's all you need right?" she reasoned

I didn't answer. Was the reason I had enough? Should I have gone to her first? Did I jump to conclusion to soon?

"Trent? TRENT? Come in." Gwen snapped me out of my daze.

"What? Oh sorry I was thinking." I explained

"I have to go...just one last thing."

"What's that?" I asked

"You should talk to her...or at least your friend Justin." she explained

"Yeah I should thanks..." I replied "It's good to know I can have someone sensible to talk to these days."

I could have sworn I saw her blush but I couldn't tell..she might have been wearing make-up.

"Anytime." she ended before walking out.

It is good to have someone you can trust around you. I smiled to myself but the smile quickly went from my face when I saw Duncan glaring at me from across the Library. He shook his head disapprovingly. I glared right back.

Okay...I still had some friends on my side right know right? I watched him walk out of the Library and smirked at the bruise I had left on his face. Then realized that wouldn't look good on my side of the story if anyone known it was me who did it. Still felt good though.

I don't think Gwen will spread any rumors and Duncan certainly won't squeal. I hope. It would just be one more thing I had to worry about.

Ugh...FML!

**Thank you for reading..if you have any specific characters you want to read about in this stroy please say so..maybe someone neglected in this archive or something ;) **

**So please review I love to hear your opinions and suggestions. :)**


	5. Boys Will Be Boys

** HaHa! I am updating again! This has to be a new record for me or something! :)**

**Anyways, this story should get wrapped up in a few more Action, drama, and comedy packed chapters. Yeah. I said it.**

_Duncan_

Trent must be pretty screwed up if he thinks he can get away with this. I saw the way he looked at Gwen it's just sad. Although I'd love to go get even with Trent right now, first I need to go confront the man-whore of the school himself. Justin. **(A/N I know Justin makes a good bad guy but I personally have nothing against the character even though he is evil in my stories. He's actually one of my favorite characters. Actually I love them ALL. LOL.)**

When I was looking for him I happen to come across Courtney. I don't now if my brain was turned off or my hormones took over or what but the next thing I knew I was calling out to her and walking over.

"Hey Princess!" I called. She was sitting outside on the bench outside the school with her friend Katie Miller.

"My name is Courtney." she said with little to no enthusiasm, I think she's gotten used to it.

"Yeah I know, I just love to see your nose wrinkle up when you get pissed at me." I stated taking a seat on the other side of her. Pretty close next to her actually.

See blushed pink and I could count all nice freckles on her cute little–I mean HOT! Hot face...that's what I meant.

"Aw someone's shy.." I teased. Which only made her blush more.

"Listen Duncan, don't think I'll be al over you just because we kissed ONCE." she defended

"You guys Kissed?" Katie squealed

"No! I mean yes...but HE kissed ME!" she tried to exclaim

"Sure he did."

"He did!"

"Don't act like you didn't love it Princess." I winked

"I didn't! Well, it was nice but only because I was so depressed...I mean heart broken I mean confused...I mean..uh...Just GO!" she shouted

"hey, what happened to the loose chick who helped me wreck Trent's ride?" I questioned

"Say what?" Katie piped in "what have yo been doing with this guy Court?"

"Nothing! Um...he's just following me around all the time." she defended

"Right.. well I need to get home see you around Courtney. Me and Sadie are doing manicures! Eeee!" she explained

"Thanks just leave me here with the pervert with the criminal record." she said with sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Okay." she yelled over her shoulder.

I chuckled to myself. For someone as smart as Courtney she sure as some pretty dim-witted friends...well excluding Bridgette I guess.

"What do you want?" she turned to me again

"Well..." I started. But I stopped when I got a hard punch in the shoulder. She can punch hard but it didn't hurt that much.

"That the best you can do?" I joked

"I'm leaving." she said starting to get her stuff but I stopped her before she got up.

"No. I'm sorry I just wanted to talk." she glared at me for a while

"Please." I whined. She sighed and sat back down

"What are you five?" she complained

"Five and a half." I declared trying to crack a real smile instead of smirk. I could almost swear for a split second I saw her snicker.

"So...what did you want to talk about? Did you want to ask me something?" she started

I wasn't expecting to actually be set up for this moment. Suddenly my face fell, my palms got sweaty and my stomach was doing back flips. I was racking my brain desperately for the right words.

_I wanted to ask you if you'd go out with me because you're the most amazing beautiful intelligent girl I've ever met._

That's what I wanted to say but clearly couldn't because I'd sound like a mushy sap. Plus I didn't want her to turn me down if she really was hitting on Justin...which I really doubt but still.

"I...I uh..."– I started but then I was interrupted and my past goals were remembered. Justin.

"Hey Courtney. How are you?" he asked coming up to us "oh did I interrupt something?" he asked with obviously fake concern. Well obvious to me apparently.

"Um...I don't know." Courtney stuttered as Justin took a seat on the other side of her. While she was looking down at her feet Justin smirked at me as I glared.

"What were going to say Duncan?" she asked. I didn't respond I looked to her then Justin then to her again.

"Yeah, continue don't let me intrude." Justin said calmly. Courtney smiled at him. Probably because she thinks he's being all "considerate" and crap

"Uh..it wasn't important if it comes up again sometime I'll tell you." I lied

"You sure?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Okay then..listen I have to get home" -she stopped when her phone started to vibrate and sighed when she looked at the text.

"Scratch that. I have to go to Katie's house and help her get the fake nail glue out of her hair.." she sighed

"It's okay, go help your friend we can talk later." Justin assured. I almost puked

"Thanks. Sorry to leave when you just got here."

"It's okay really." then he winked at her and she blushed again. I felt anger build up inside of me. As I saw her walk away. I turned to Justin.

"Who the hell do you think you're fooling?" I accused

"Well for the moment Courtney." he smirked

"Well you're not fooling me...I know all about what you've done. You lied to Trent about Courtney hitting on you so that they would break up and you'd have all to yourself."

"Yes and yes. But come on you would have done the same thing if you were in my position." he reasoned

"What position? The "oh so terrible place" that you can't get in one girl's pants so you have to trick their boyfriend into BREAKING THEIR HEART so you can screw them and leave them?" I spat with venom in my voice.

"Duncan I am so sad that you would think of me like that! I would get in their pants more than once silly boy." he smirked

I growled at him.

"Courtney will never love you." I growled

"Oh really? Then who will she go to then? You? Do you honestly think you of all people have a shot with her? Don't make me laugh." he snickered

"No."

"Oh please, I saw you two that morning in front of the school. You have a major crush on her." he stated

"So? Even if she doesn't like me once I tell Trent you lied they'll get back together." I said confidently.

"Not if he's gets together with the new girl first." he chuckled

"I'm warning you dude, if you touch her I will make you wish you had been born female." I threatened **(A/N original huh?) **

"Oh I'm shaking!" he said sarcastically "If you beat me up what will Courtney think of you? Or if she...I don't know...found out that you tried to beat up Trent?"

I stopped for a moment. He was kind of right. I couldn't keep beating up guys that Courtney likes she'll think I'm possessive of her.

"She's not dumb enough to fall for you." I whispered

"We'll see."

What the two boys didn't know is that there was a blur-haired Goth girl once again eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I have to tell Trent!" she exclaimed


	6. The Shocking Truth

**PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

** I know I haven't updated in a while, but hold those tomatoes and pitch forks because I'm updating now! :) yeah! **

** Also, I am grateful for the reviews I do get, but I only got like a few on my last chapter. I love hearing from the people who read this story. I know this because I have a lot more people who favorite this story than people who are reviewing...yeah..busted...they pop up on my email.**

** Just kidding! I'm not pointing fingers at anyone. All I'm saying is that I'd like to hear from you all. It doesn't have to be very long. For all I care it doesn't even have to be about the story. I just like to know that people are reading my storied so that I know I'm not wasting my time. :)**

_Noah _**( A/N: *Obsessed fan girl cry* NOAH! I LOVE YOUUUU! And again, Noah's name is Noah Hayden. Who can tell me where his last name comes from?)**

"That girl belongs in an insane asylum.." I muttered to myself washing the barbeque sauce out of my sweater vest.

During lunch period Izzy, the school's own local phsyco path, had started a food fight against our history teacher Mr. Washers because she was SO convinced that he secretly works undercover for the government just because he knows so much about American history.

Trust me, I don't like the guy ether, he's straight up creepy but most teachers here are. Most people don't like him very much so everyone in the cafeteria got in on it.

Then all it took was one idiot to miss aim *cough* Tyler *cough*and hit Heather, the school cheerleading captain, and local bitch. Then for her to throw some mashed potatoes back at him and accidentally hit Bridegette, then for Geoff to get mad, then Presto! you have a full blown food fight on your hands.

"ugh! Forget it!" I said as I tried fruitlessly to get the stain out of my sweater vest. I decided to just take it off for the rest of the day in my button up undershirt.

As I was coming out of the bathroom I wondered if life was out to get me when I actually saw Izzy walking down the hall. To prevent further damage I quickly averted my stride to the western wing of the school.

While I was heading towards the safety of fifth period I noticed the new Goth girl talking to herself. Great. It's in the air**.**

_Gwen_

That Courtney girl didn't really cheat on Trent! Man, one week here and I'm almost all in on the current relationship gossip. And I'm not even in a relationship!

Not that I couldn't be! it's just that I choose not to...

Anyways...I'm debating with myself whether to tell Trent or not. I don't know if He'd even believe me for one. What if thought I was just being a jerk? Justin is one of his close friends..or so I've heard.

I really like him, and he's one of the only people here I can stand what with the squealing clones and deranged red-heads. I mean I don't like the government ether, but seriously?

No. I have to tell him. And if he doesn't believe me he'll probably believe Courtney. Maybe.

I walk into fifth period early to get a chance to talk to him. He's always in his classes early.

I walk into the algebra 2 class and scan the room for Trent. He's sitting in his normal seat shoving books into his desk.

"Trent" I call while walking over to my desk near his.

"Yeah? Oh hey Gwen. What's up?" he asks

I stop a minute when I look at his eyes. They were the most amazing shade of Green I had ever seen. **(A/N: Ha! rhyme!)**

When he smiles at me my knees buckle and my stomach does acrobatics. He's so cute! I think as I stare into his eyes. No! focus Gwen!

I snap myself out of dream land to see Trent looking at me sort of funny. Oh NO! He must think I'm weird for staring. Then I get a scary thought.

_What if him and Courtney get back together and he forgets about me?_

I need to say something. I'm panicking.

"Um..you have peas in your hair. Did you know?" I stuttered out. Trying to keep my cool. Fail.

He ran his hand through his jet-black hair and my stomach did another back-flip. A few peas feel to the floor as a result.

"Oh man! They must have been there from lunch." he chuckled

"Yeah I heard there was a food fight." I continued sitting down. Mission failed

"Yeah you heard right. Weren't you there?" he questioned turning in his chair to face me.

"Uh...I prefer to eat alone. It's just something I'm used to."

"Well...maybe you could come eat with some of my friends..." he suggested

Wow! He's asking me to sit with him at lunch! That's like half as good as a date! Say yes!

"Um..thanks but I don't think I would fit in with your friends." I explain

"Sure you would. They're really friendly. Especially my friend's girlfriend Bridgette. You'll probably like her." he reasoned

I bit my lip.

"I don't...okay." I agreed

"Awesome. I'll meet you in the cafeteria tomorrow."

Confidence wells up inside me as the teacher walks in. He invited me to lunch with him! Why can't all guys in the world be this considerate! Now..what was I going to say about Courtney? Uh...Oh! I remember! Darnit!

_Courtney_

That...that...monster! Ugh! I saw the whole scene from the back of the Algebra 2 class room. Appearanlty they both didn't realize my presence. I can't say I didn't almost burst into tears when Trent invited that witch to sit with him at lunch.

It's one thing for him to dump me over another girl. But flirting with her right in front of my is just cold. Everyone takes there seats when the teacher walks in.

After class I gather my things quickly to prevent any tears from falling before I can reach the girls bathroom. As I pass Trent's desk he just happens to stand up right next to me. I stop myself with colliding with him but he still suddenly notices my presence.

We stare at each other for a few seconds. The tension between us is over-bearing. Tears sting eye eyes and threaten to fall. Trent opens his mouth to say something but closes it. Not knowing what to say.

I walk past him bumping his shoulder to get by. I could have sworn a tear fell before I broke away from him. Damn.

Out of the corner I can see he looks down at the floor, then to me as I leave. Then when I'm walking down the hall I can hear Izzy yell.

"That was...like...really awkward!" she half-yells

...

_Later_

Gym. What a perfect way to rebuild my confidence after that life-shattering moment. Not.

"Listen up Maggots!" Coach chef bellows

"Today we will be benching weights!"

There are moans and groans from the audience including my own.

"Shut up! It'll but some meat on your scrawny bones!" he yelled

Everyone in the room looked to Owen, the largest kid in the whole school. He weighed like 296 pounds or something. We all looked to him and then Chef.

"Well...we all know there's no hope for him.." he continued "you will all be assigned a partner to spot you when benching. I will read them know."

I looked around the room. The only person here that I would actually LIKE to be paired with is Bridegette, but I know he wants to be paired with her boyfriend Geoff. I am so screwed.

"Okay, Owen and Crazy-girl."

Owen and Izzy both smiled at each other.

"Trent and Duncan."

I sensed the air tense up as Trent and Duncan glared at each other. I didn't know they were enemies...

"Katie and Bridgette, Sadie and Geoff.."

"No!" Katie and Sadie both said together.

"We have to together or we'll like DIE!" Katie screamed

"I can switch places with Sadie." Bridgette volunteered

"No." Chef said blankly

"Cool—wait? You said no? But Katie and Sadie are always paired in fanfics!" Bridgette Exclaimed

"I said no!" he exclaimed "Now, the last pair is Courtney and Justin." he concluded "Get to your bench maggots!"

I was so busy thinking about Trent and Duncan that I didn't even realize that Justin and I were the only two people left. I looked over to him and he smiled. I blushed.

We got over to our bench and Justin volunteered to bench first.

"Um..okay." I agreed

"Just a sec." he said. He walked over to the weight rack and got a few more ten pound weights to put on the dumbbell.

"You can't lift that." I intervened. He had to have at least, like, 75 pounds on that.

"Don't worry about me gorgeous." he winked. I blushed even redder

He laid down face up on the bench under the dumbbell, and I expected the worst when he groaned slightly trying to lift the weights. But then, miraculously, the weights were lifted off the holder and into the air.

I couldn't believe it, not even Eva could bench that much. Not even I could bench that much. While he was doing his twenty required reps, I could see his chest muscles flexing under his thin white Gym shirt. I knew he was hot, but I never knew he was THIS hot. He had Taylor Launtner abbs for Pete's sake

"See anything you like there Beautiful?" he commented. He must have caught me staring **(A/N: I would too Courtney, I would too. ;) )**

"Oh...um..sorry.." I stuttered. I felt like such a hypocrite for yelling at Duncan for checking me out.

"Don't worry about it." he said as he finished his reps

"How can you bench that much?" I asked

"You didn't think all this muscle was just for show did you know?" he asked rhetorically

I giggled a little

"Cute, I made you laugh." he smiled

"Yeah, It's been a while since I've laughed." I said as I thought of the time Duncan and I wrecked Trent's car.

I looked over to where he and Trent were. Trent was spotting while Duncan was benching 50 pounds. They seemed to be in some kind of heated conversation.

"Courtney?" Justin snapped me back to reality

I looked back to him.

"You don't...like Duncan do you?" he asked

"Well...I can tolerate him to a certain extent." I answered

"No, I mean do you like like him?"

I suddenly thought of the kiss. Did I have feelings for him? Was that what the butterflies in my stomach were trying to tell me? Maybe.

"I...I don't think so.." I stuttered looking down at the floor

"Well if you don't would you consider going out to prom this week with me?" he offered.

I almost gasped. With everything else going on I had completely forgotten about prom coming up. **(A/N: kind of random I know. But good for story.)**

DUNCAN'S POV. My bold, italics, and underline suddenly broke. Dumbass computer.. :P

"I'm telling you dude. Justin's no good." I said for the millionth time

"No way Justin would do that to me or her." he stated through clenched teeth.

I had just told him everything about my conversation with Justin the other day. Obviously he didn't believe me. I lifted the weight again.

"It's the truth man, he lied just so he could have Courtney. To get in her pants." I concluded. I could see his fists clench. And I knew it wasn't because of what I said, It was from the thought of Courtney with someone else.

"Bull shit. Courtney flirted with him." he argued "I was glad Justin told me before she could lead me on for any longer." he muttered. I could tell he didn't really mean that.

"Oh, so Justin isn't interested in Courtney?" I questioned sarcastically

"Yeah..." Trent said confidently but obviously unsure.

"Then why is he asking her out right know." I asked strongly pointing over to the two of them.

"What? No he's" he isn't get a chance to finish before Justin's voice cut in.

"Well if you don't would you consider going out to pro this week with me?" he offered.

Anger built up in both me and Trent as we saw Courtney get taken a back by his offer.

"Oh..wow...I totally forgot about that until know..." she stared

"He...he lied to me...just to get my girlfriend!" He said to himself, his voice turning from sad to angry.

"Ding ding ding ding! Give the boy a prize!" fake cheered

**So, long chapter..and my bold is working again...yeah.. I'm actually really proud of this chapter cause I think I did a really good job with the plot and the vocab. **

**And make no mistake...Duncan still really likes Courtney...he just didn't show it much in this chapter.**

**And Justin is finally busted! What will Trent do? **

**Find out next chapter! I'll pick up right were this chapter left off next time. Until then my readers! **

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
